La apuesta
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Los heroes más reconocidos estan desapareciendo sin previo aviso. Sus conocidos no pueden hacer nada por salvarlos de su destino.
1. A traves del espejo

**Nota aclaratoria: Aunque la historia esta puesta como Crossover de Dragon Age y Harry Potter también tendrán cabida diversos personajes de otros universos. Espero que disfruten leyendola tanto como yo escribiendola.**

* * *

><p>- Para. Un paso más y me iré.- advirtió Morrigan irguiéndose tras haber acariciado al perro de guerra mabari.<p>

- Hola a ti también, Morrigan.- saludo Cousland algo decepcionado por la actitud de la apostata.

- Supongo que sabes qué es esto. He hecho todo lo imaginable para dar con él y activarlo.- dijo la hechicera señalando el gran espejo cuya superficie se removía alterada.- dame una razón y me iré lejos de ti para siempre.

- ¿Los Eluvians son portales? ¿A dónde?- pregunto intrigado el guarda.

- A otro lugar, más allá de este mundo y más allá del Velo. Sin embargo solo puede usarse una vez.- explico.- Note tú llegada. Conservaste el anillo.- dijo con media sonrisa.- Dime ¿Por qué has venido?

- No podía dejar que terminara así Morrigan.

- Y una vez me dijiste que el amor no era una debilidad. Nunca te entender y tú nunca me entenderás a mí.

- No te entenderé sino me ayudas.

- Yo… ni siquiera sabría cómo empezar a explicarlo.- respondió abatida.

- Me han dicho que tenías un chico.

- Ah, así que lo sabes. Tu hijo está sano y salvo. No está aquí.- respondió.

- Entonces ¿Dónde está?

- Fuera de tu alcance y pronto yo también lo estaré. Él es inocente, guarda. Si pones en peligro su vida atente a las consecuencias.

- No tengo más preguntas.

- Entonces permíteme darte una advertencia. Es a Flemeth a quien deberías temer, no a mí. Si debes perseguir a alguien que sea a ella.

- No he venido a hablar de tu madre.

- Pero debemos hacerlo, creía conocer los planes de mi madre. Pensé que lo que ansiaba era la inmortalidad. Pero estaba equivocada, muy equivocada. Ella no es una maga de sangre ni una abominación,… ni siquiera es totalmente humana. No permitiste mi ritual pero eso no cambia lo que está por llegar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a suceder?

- Un cambio se cierne sobre el mundo. Muchos temen el cambio y lucharan con ahincó contra él. Pero a veces un cambio es lo que más necesitan. A veces un cambio es lo que los libera.

- ¿Y qué es lo que deseas? ¿Ser libre?

- Lo que deseo… Ahora no importa. No puedo demorarme más, ha llegado el momento de marcharme.

- Llévame contigo.- pidió el guarda

- Tú… No sabes lo que pides. Sería mejor que te quedaras. Para ti… Para los dos.- respondió

- Pase lo que pase, quiero estar contigo.

- Entonces ven, amor mío. Afrontaremos esto juntos.- dijo sonriendo.

Cousland avanzo hasta ponerse frente al gran espejo junto a Morrigan. La cogió por la cintura acercándola lo máximo posible. Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente. Cada vez más cerca. Morrigan notaba la respiración del Guardia Gris. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se fundían con los de él. Ambos sintieron como la piel se les electrizaba, oleadas de calor reconfortante les invadían surgiendo de lo más interno de su ser. No querían separarse. Llevaban dos años y medio sin verse. Dos años y medio en los que no habían sido los mismos. En los que les faltaba un trozo de su ser.

Aquel sentimiento de urgencia, les impedía alegarse como si aquel beso fuera la suma de todos los que no habían podido darse y resumía todo lo que no habían podido decirse.

Al separarse Morrigan disimulo su respiración entrecortada, no así el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Cousland sabía que aún le quedaban muchos problemas en el futuro pero se sentía feliz de volver a tenerla a su lado.

El guarda retiro su mirada de la cara de la apostata y la centro en el enorme portal que se hallaba frente a él. Alzo la mano aproximándola al espejo. Toco la superficie del Eluvian notando como ante el contacto este intentaba absorberle creando ondulaciones como si de un estanque se tratase.

Morrigan le miro una vez más antes de internarse en el Eluvian que la absorbió dejando las perturbaciones que su cuerpo había causado a su paso. Couslan la siguió sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

Todo acabo hay. Se oyó un estampido como el de un trueno lejano. El espejo recobro su estado natural.

A los pies del Eluvian, el can mabari seguía mirando tristemente el espejo por el que había desaparecido su amo. A su lado aparecieron Finn y Ariane. Esta última con un gran tomo entre sus manos.

- ¿A dónde habrán ido?- pregunto la elfa.

- No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía que se pudiera hacer eso.- contesto Flinn asombrado.

- Espero que el guarda este bien.

- Ya no podemos hacer nada. Tú ya tienes el libro ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Volveré a mi clan para devolvérselo a la custodia. ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás al círculo?

- Preferiría acompañarte. Quisiera poder estudiar ese libro más en profundidad.

- Mientras no me saques más sangre- bromeo Ariane palmeando la espalda al mago.- Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos ataque otro Varterral. Vamos chico, tu dueño no volverá.- dijo llamando la atención del mabari que pareció entenderle. Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada de la caverna. Salieron lo más rápido posible del Yermo de los huesos de dragón para evitar a los adoradores que los habían recibido al adentrarse en la zona.

* * *

><p>- Ya tienes a tus guerreros. Ahora me toca a mí.- dijo un hombre alto de rasgos suaves con una barba bien cuidada. Su pelo era tan oscuro que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor.<p>

- Ese no es el trato que hicimos, recuérdalo bien no intervendremos hasta tenerlos a todos.- respondió una voz fina pero autoritaria. Provenía de otro hombre aun más alto que su interlocutor.- Aun tenemos trabajo antes de que comiencen los juegos, hijo. Vamos ayúdame.- pidió aunque no parecía poder ser replicada. Ambos hombres abandonaron su letargo para adentrarse en una oscuridad tan densa que no dejaba pasar ni un simple rastro de la luz de las lámparas que había en el lugar donde habían mantenido su conversación.


	2. Tormenta en el mar del despertar

El Susurro de Isabela, un barco de poco calado y gran velocidad, cruzaba las aguas del mar del Despertar. Llevaban seis semanas en alta mar con un clima veraniego. La capitana Isabela al mando del timón contemplaba la vasta extensión de agua. No perdía de vista la acumulación de nubes en el suroeste.

El viento había arreciado en las últimas horas. La temperatura había bajado y se notaba el aire más cargado de humedad de lo habitual. El barco desvió ligeramente el rumbo situándose en paralelo a la creciente tormenta.

Isabela esperaba rodearla antes de que les alcanzase. Desplego las velas auxiliares al tiempo que mandaba comprobar todas las cuerdas en busca de un nudo débil que podría causarles problemas.

Al otro lado del barco, una elfa Dailishiana se apoyaba en el mascaron de proa. Embelesada en la perpetua danza de los delfines que seguían la estela del barco. Iba vestida de blanco. Algo desaconsejable en un lugar donde la suciedad es reinante, pero Merrill se había negado a cambiarse por su antigua ropa más útil en esa nueva vida.

Colgado a su espalda se sostenía su bastón, su último regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Hawke. Se lo descolgó pasando sus dedos por la cálida madera de roble. Las esferas de esmeraldas de la punta brillaron brevemente ante el contacto de la apostata.

Se giro para buscar al hombre que la había llevado a ese barco. El campeón de Kirkwall estaba en la cima del barco. En la zona del vigía, donde había resultado de gran utilidad su vista aguda. En ese momento Hawke miraba con incertidumbre a estribor.

Merrill se dio cuenta que Isabela miraba de reojo también en esa dirección. La elfa también fijo su vista en aquella zona de mar para encontrarse con una creciente oscuridad. A lo lejos las nubes habían tornado en una gran masa plomiza que despedía rayos con una velocidad pasmosa. Merrill contabilizo al menos una treintena de fogonazos en los pocos segundos que llevaba mirando.

Volvió a colgarse la vara. Dejo la proa para dirigirse a la parte del timonel. Al llegar a la zona media del barco Hawke cayó con agilidad felina a su lado. Le lanzo una de sus sonrisas pero era evidente su seriedad. Juntos entraron en el camarote del capitán donde se había refugiado Isabela al verles.

El camarote no era más grande que el de Merrill y Hawke aunque si estaba mejor iluminado gracias al ventanal de popa que dejaba ver el mar casi a la altura de los ojos. Apenas estaba recubierto de algún lujo. Salvo el pequeño armario donde la capitana guardaba su bodega personal y el gran escritorio cargado de mapas e instrumentos de navegación la habitación estaba vacía.

Hawke vio la maqueta de barco que en su día regalo a la corsaria, cuánto tiempo había pasado de esos momentos. Le vinieron a la mente todo lo que había vivido en aquella ciudad junto a sus amigos: Varric, Fenrir, su hermana Bethany, Aveline, Anders y las dos mujeres que tenía a su lado.

¿Quien habría imaginado que las cosas acabarían como acabaron? Con una revolución de los magos y Hawke siendo perseguido por todos los templarios de Thedas. Al final su compañía que había soportado el envite de numerosas crisis durante más de seis años quedo desintegrada por el continuo acoso de los templarios.

Fenrir fue el primero en irse, no se le podía reprochar había luchado a su lado a favor de los magos a pesar de su opinión de la magia. Bastante había hecho ya, lo último que se supo es que había llegado a Ferelden. Se había reencontrado con su hermana en la comunidad Dailishana que se había constituido en el bosque de Brecilia gracias al Rey Alistair.

Aveline también se había marchado con su marido. Había vuelto a Ferelden por sugerencia de Hawke para que le devolviesen su antiguo puesto en el ejercito. Donnic no tuvo problemas en cambiar de oficio incluso era más tranquilo que su anterior trabajo ya que Ferelden se encontraba en un espacio de paz después de la Ruina. Hawke recibió una carta dos meses después tras su marcha. Aveline no solo había recobrado su puesto sino que gracias a sus referencias en la guardia de Kirkwall logro llegar a general. Siendo la única mujer en alcanzar ese puesto en décadas. Hawke agradeció ese gesto de Alistair que sin duda había tenido algo que ver en el nombramiento.

Anders y Bethany se marcharon juntos. Anders estaba exultante después de saber lo que se había forjado tras la destrucción del cadalso. Se quedo el tiempo necesario para pagar por su traición. Hawke sabía que no podía dominar del todo a Justicia. No podía culparle de que hubiera hecho lo que el consideraba correcto aunque hubiera sido una atrocidad. Le dejo ir con la condición de que Bethany le acompañase para evitar que se descontrolase. Su hermana no se opuso ya que quería lo mismo que Anders pero sin llegar a su extremismo por lo que le pareció adecuado acompañarle.

El ultimo en marcharse fue Varric, el enano tuvo que alegarse para despistar a los templarios. Estaban repostando provisiones en el puerto de Val Royeaux cuando aparecieron los templarios. Varric se escabullo y le ataco por la retaguardia para atraerlos dándonos tiempo a de huir. Eso había ocurrido hace una semana. Isabela había recurrido a sus informantes. Lo habían llevado de nuevo a Kirkwall.

Y esa era la dirección que llevaba ahora el navío. Iban a rescatarlo. Ninguno se opuso, sabían que era un verdadero peligro adentrarse en la ciudad después de lo que paso pero era necesario. Hawke no podía abandonarlo a su suerte después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Isabela salió de debajo de la mesa con un mapa enrollado.

- No hará falta que te diga lo húmedo que se va a poner esto dentro de un rato- ironizo Hawke.

- Lo siento Hawke pero ahora estoy ocupada con una tormenta, tal vez luego.- bromeo Isabela.

- ¿Podemos esquivarla?- pregunto Hawke apoyándose en la mesa y mirando el mapa que había desenrollado Isabela. Merrill se puso a su lado mirándolo por encima del hombro.

- Eso intento pero la velocidad con la que se mueve, va a ser complicado. Estoy buscando algún puerto cercano o algún sitio donde podamos guarecernos. Y ya lo ves, toda la costa a la que podemos acercarnos es una línea recta de playa. No sirven de nada. Uno no se aburre contigo cerca.

- Tengo una vida intensa. Tendré que preparar a los hombres para la tormenta.- dijo Hawke dándose la vuelta y saliendo del camarote.

- ¿Y tú, gatita, no tendrás alguna idea?- pregunto Isabela a Merrill. – ¿No tendrás algún truco de magia para ir más rápido?

- Eso está fuera de mi alcance. Ni aunque pudiera usar magia de sangre pero le prometí a Hawke no volver a usarla después de lo que paso.

- No te preocupes gatita, no voy a perder otro barco en una tormenta. Ahora ya no llevo una reliquia ni me persiguen un montón de Qunaris.

Media hora más tarde, el barco se zarandeaba de un lado a otro con el envite de las olas que superaban ya los cinco metros. Los rayos zumbaban a escasos metros del navío. Hawke corría de un extremo a otro asegurando las cuerdas de sujeción de la tripulación.

Merrill estaba detrás de Isabela creando un escudo que evitaba el paso de la lluvia mejorando la visión de la capitana que tenía que maniobrar entre las olas en plena oscuridad.

Hawke regresaba de la tercera comprobación cuando noto un temblor que se extendió por toda la nave, muy diferente al que producían las olas. Este era muy específico como si hubieran golpeado una roca submarina.

Se acerco con cautela a la borda del barco y asomo la cabeza al mar embravecido. Apenas lograba ver el agua pero algo se difunimaba contra el fondo negro. Una forma serpenteante que permanecia oculta en las sombras.

Hawke lanzo por la borda una de las granadas luminosas que le habia fabricado sandal. El pequeño objeto zurco el aire volviendose incandescente en el proceso hasta formar una gruesa llama que no se apagaba ni sumirguiendola en el agua.

El picaro observo lo que descubria la luz a su paso. A medio camino desvelo que parte del casco se habia astillado sin llegar a romperse. El daño bajaba zigzageante hasta la superficie del agua.

La llama llego hasta el mar pero no se hundio, choco contra la figura que habia vislumbrado Hawke. Un grueso tentaculo carnoso se retorcia dolorido por la quemadura. La roca ignea se habia pegado a la carne viscosa y se negaba a desprenderse aumentando el dolor y la ira de la criatura marina.

En su ayuda surgieron otros dos tentaculos que arrancaron el ascua petrea y la lanzaron lo más lejos que pudieron hasta que se convirtio en una luz titileante en el fondo oscuro, eclipsada por los relampagos.

Hawke volvia a estar ciego pero no tardo mucho en notar una nueva sacudida esta vez evidente para todos los marineros al oirse como la madera se partia en dos y dejaba pasar el agua inundando los pisos inferiores del barco.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Merrill bajar a la bodeja a ayudar con las reparaciones y el achique del agua. Iba a ir con ella cuando el tentaculo herido sobrepaso la cubierta e intento atraparle como si supiera que el habia sido el causante de su malestar.

Lo esquivo por poco. El suelo era resbaladizo a causa de la lluvia y costaba mantener los pies firmes en él. La siguiente acometida tuvo más suerte, no logro agarrale pero le lanzo varios metros en el aire.

Hawke se agarro a la escala que llevaba al puesto de vigia para evitar caer al mar. Noto como las manos le ardian cuando se deslizo cabo abajo sin guantes. Un segundo tentaculo aparecio en el otro extremo del barco.

Aplasto con fuerza a un marinero que intento arponearlo. El primer tentaculo se arrastraba por la cubierta inspeccionandola con meticulosidad buscando a su agresor. Isabela contemplaba como la bestia marina iba emergiendo sin poder moverse al tener que controlar el barco.

Bajo cubierta media docena de hombres intentaban tapar la brecha del casco. Merrill hacia levitar grandes masas de agua y las expulsaba al exterior formando una serpiente liquida que llegaba hasta el mar donde perdia consistencia y volvia a quedar a la deriva.

Los tablones que clavetaban encima de la brecha no retenia suficiente agua y esta entraba con demasiada fuerza como para poder poner otro antes de que el primero cediese a la presion. Merrill se estaba agotando por momentos al igual que el mana que no se recargaba con la suficiente celeridad en su cuerpo como para poder mantener un flujo estable de agua fuera del barco.

Por encima de ella Hawke desenvainava sus dagas bloqueando otro intento de los tentaculos por atraparle. Esta vez paso a la ofensiva saltando sobre el tentaculo más proximo y cortandolo con la hoja. La bestia contraataco con otros dos. Hawke los rebano con la misma eficacia. El tercero aun se mantenia unido por una tira de piel carnosa pero el tajo era tan profundo que esta colgando laxa.

De los muñones desmenbrados broto un liquido oscuro y denso que parecia brillar. Al picaro le recordo el brillo del lirio. Los mortiferos miembros se retiraron del barco lentamente con aire moribundo. Cuando el ultimo tentaculo se esfumo en el mar, los marineros estallaron en jubilo.

Todos excepto Isabela y Hawke que se mantenian alerta. Tras unos segundos de euforia todo se volvio silencio, roto solamente por la lluvia y el tronar en la lejania. Un fuerte golpe atraveso todo el barco.

El segundo no se hizo esperar, tenia tanta fuerza que levanto el barco en medio de la tormenta haciendolo crijir lastimeramente como si percibiera su propio final. Con el tercer golpe todo acabo. El barco se partio por la mitad. Antes de caer al mar Isabela vio el grueso cuerpo de la criatura. Unos ojos saltones del tamaño de un escudo le devolvian la mirada.

La bestia parecida a una sierpe se dejo caer sobre la mitad posterior del barco convirtiendolo en astillas. Se volvio a ergir esta vez con el objetivo de caer sobre la otra mitad. Hawke aun mareado por la sacudida sacaba a Merrill de la bodeja sin quitarle ojo a la serpiente marina.

La criatura abrio sus fauces dejando ver una hilera tras otra de finos dientes traslucidos. Hecho la monstruosa cabeza hacia atras y envistio. El susurro de Isabela desaparecio en aquel instante y con ella su tripulacion.

Un par de dias despues la tormenta habia pasado y el azul habia retornado a su posicion, con una intensidad cegadora. Las nubes habian desaparecido del horizonte creando la ilusion de que el mar y el cielo se fundian.

Hawke se estremecio ligeramente cuando noto como algo le pinchaba el pie izquierdo. Intento zafarse dando una patada para seguir durmiendo pero los pinchazos se reanudaron con mayor intensidad. Entreabrio los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para que la luz le aguijoneara. Cerro los parpados con fuerza tapandose la cara con ambas manos.

Noto la arena raspandole la piel cuando se froto los ojos con las manos. Volvio a abrir los ojos cubriendose con las palmas. Cuando se acostumbro a la luz se levanto un poco para poder verse los pies.

Un cangrejo azul celeste le picoteaba los pies con sus pinzas en un intento de arrancarle un trozo de carne. Hawke le dio una patada lanzandolo por los aires. Se levanto poco a poco mirando a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en un islote no mayor que un su dormitorio. El mar se extendia en todas direcciones como un manto inacabable de agua. La unica sombra que habia eran tres tristes palmeras que eran a su vez su unica fuente de alimento por lo que pudo comprobar, al ver los cocos crecer en la base de sus anchas hojas.

Se dio la vuelta para ver el otro lado de la isla y vio tumbadas en la arena a Isabela y Merrill. Se acuclillo a su lado para despertarlas. Con Merrill fue facil, Isabela era otra historia cada vez que llegaba a la duermevel se daba la vuelta para segir durmiendo. Al final Hawke la levanto en vilo y la lanzo al agua.

De inmediato la corsaria abrio los ojos de par en par saliendo del agua helada. Miro a Hawke con cara de pocos amigo mientras él y Merrill reian.

- Recuerdo una ocasion que dijiste que estar en medio de una tormenta era una sensacion maravillosa.- rememoro Hawke cuando Isabela se puso a su altura aun empapada.- O mucho me equivoco o tienes un problema a la hora de definir las cosas.

- Eso lo dices por la serpiente pero sino hubiera estado seguro que te habria encantado.- espeto mientras retorcia su melena para secarla.

- Si tú lo dices. Pero deberiamos preocuparnos más por nuestra situacion actual.- dijo señalando su alrededor. Se quedo mirando un punto brillante en el otro extremo de la isla. Se acerco corriendo para averiguar su origen.

Al llegar a su lado se arrodillo sacando el objeto de la arena, era increiblemente pesado y solo logro sacar la mitad del objeto que seria del tamaño de un armario. Al darse cuenta de lo que era se quedo sorprendido. Merrill e Isabela llegaron a su lado al tiempo que el se levantaba.

- De todas las cosas que habia en el barco se ha salvado la menos probable.- dijo Hawke señalando el Eluvian de Merril semienterrado en la playa.

- Y el más inutil, no te ofendas gatita.- añadio Isabela.

- No te preocupes.

- No comprendo como no se ha hundido. Pesa una barbaridad.- dijo Hawke examinando el espejo.

- Ese no es el Eluvian que iba en el barco.- dijo Merrill.

- ¿Como que no? Es identico.- pregunto Isabela.

- Identico pero no el mismo. Este funciona. Lo noto.- explico acercando la mano a la superficie que temblo ligeramente deformando la imagen reflejada. La mano de Merrill fue absorbida con fuerza y de no ser por la rapidez de Hawke e Isabela el resto del cuerpo habria ido detrás.

- Tira con fuerza Isabela- gruño Hawke con esfuerzo.

- Tiene fuerza para ser un trasto- escupio la corsaria mientras los tres eran arrastrados lentamente hacia la superficie reflectante. La arena no les ayudaba en nada a detener el avance.

Por cada intento de retroceder el espejo aumentaba su fuerza de arrastre como si de unas arenas movedizas se tratase. Al cabo de unos minutos la playa volvia a estar totalmente vacia. Y los tres supervivientes del naufragio habian vuelto a desaparecer.


	3. El enfrentamiento contra Dormammu

Peter Parker llevaba toda la noche de patrulla. Su encontronazo con el buitre le había costado seguirle durante buena parte de su ronda para luego terminar escapándose por las alcantarillas.

Ahora tenía que balancearse hasta la floristería más cercana para comprarle unas flores a MJ. La noche anterior le había prometido llegar pronto a casa por su aniversario de bodas. Mary Jane conocía su secreto pero aun así no podía darle plantón cada vez que aparecía una amenaza para la ciudad.

Para algo estaban los vengadores y Daredevil, o el Doctor extraño. Pero para mala suerte del fotógrafo siempre acababa siendo él el que detenía a los malos y el que se llevaba las críticas e insultos de todos los medios.

Tenia que contratar un asesor de imagen. Incluso lobezno tenía mejor reputación. Ese enano con malas pulgas era más admirado que Spiderman.

Peter llego a la altura de la zona cero cuando noto una vibración que le recorría la espalda. Su sentido arácnido estaba como loco. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se engancho a la fachada del edificio más próximo y miro a su alrededor buscando lo que iba mal.

No tardo en encontrar el motivo de su alerta. El asfalto se estaba resquebrajando por toda la carretera como si hubiera un terremoto perola tierra no se había movido ni un centímetro y lo más extraño de todo es que del hueco formado en las grietas surgía una luz amarilla mortecina como si hubiera magma por debajo.

Otra grieta empezó a formarse calle arriba y en pocos segundos se junto con la primera, después otra y otra más hasta que el suelo parecía más una telaraña brillante que la calle de una metrópolis.

Spiderman busco incansable al causante pero parecía que o no estaba a la vista o no había ningún causante de aquel fenómeno, al menos no en esa dimensión se dijo a sí mismo al recordar los tremendos poderes astrales de Dormammu. Sería mejor llamar al Doctor Extraño.

El arácnido se disponía a saltar cuando el suelo de la calle se hincho como si lo empujaran desde abajo hasta que cedió y exploto lanzando escombros en todas las direcciones.

Spiderman desvió el rumbo para evitar una de las rocas y se impulso con otra para detener a una tercera que iba derecha a estrellarse contra un autobús. Logro pulverizarla de un puñetazo pero cuando fue a lanzar una telaraña para esquivar el suelo los cartuchos no lanzaron ni una hebra.

Estaban agotados y él se dirigía peligrosamente deprisa contra el mismo autobús que había salvado de ser destrozado por una roca. Estaba tan cerca del vehículo que ya veía los remaches de las ventanas pero justo antes de que se estrellase contra el cristal algo le tiro del tobillo alzándolo en el aire y llevándolo hasta la pared más próxima.

Miro hacia arriba y los propulsores de IronMan le cegaron un instante. El superhéroe metálico le acerco a la fachada de un edificio y lo soltó dejando que Peter se enganchara a ella y cambiara los cartuchos.

La armadura roja y amarilla estaba lustrosa y brillante como si acabasen de lavarla, que en comparación con el traje de expandes que llevaba el muchacho lleno de remiendos y costuras mal hechas dejaba bien claro a Parker el porqué era más admirado el hombre de hierro.

- ¿Qué trae al gran IronMan a las monótonas calles de Nueva York?- bromeo Spiderman colocándose bien los guantes para ocultar los disparadores.

- Esta ciudad es muy atrayente con su nueva iluminación- contesto la voz metalizada de Tony Stark mientras este contemplaba el gran cráter que se había formado. No se podía ver nada una luz espectral surgía del hondo agujero como si de una puerta al inframundo se tratase.- Mis indicadores se salen de las escalas de energía y no pueden determinar su origen. ¿Me dejas adivinar de quien se trata?

- Te doy dos oportunidades.- dijo el trepamuros.

- Solo necesito una. Aun recuerdo estos datos de la última vez. Dormammu.

- Ding, ding, ding Premio para el enlatado.

- Pues tenemos un problema, el doctor Extraño esta en Wakanda.

- Eso reduce las posibilidades de que llegue al desayuno con mi mujer.

- La arañita se arrepiente de haberse puesto las mallas esta noche.- susurro una voz por encima de ellos. Ambos saltaron enseguida IronMan apunto sus repulsores en dirección a la voz. Spiderman salto y dio una pirueta para ponerse por encima de su atacante. Se detuvieron antes de llegar a atacar cuando vieron de que se trataba aunque Peter lo hizo de mala gana. Venom estaba encaramado a una de las múltiples ventanas del edificio. Su mandíbula babeante se batía ligeramente arriba y abajo. Su lengua larga y hedionda repasaba los contornos de sus numerosos y afilados dientes.

- No estabas en San Francisco Eddie.- pregunto apático Spiderman.

- Tranquilízate spidey esto me disgusta tanto como a ti pero alguien me ha traído hasta aquí para ayudar.- dijo babeante el simbionte.

- ¿Y quién es el perturbado a quien hay que agradecerle esta ayuda?- pregunto Spiderman socarronamente.

- Buena pregunta cabeza de red yo tenía mis propios problemas en el oeste- dijo Venom enfurecido.

- Creo que estas cuestiones pueden ser mantenidas a raya de momento, tenemos asuntos urgentes.- concluyo IronMan al tiempo que descendía al cráter. Los otros dos le siguieron con una distancia considerable uno de otro.

Spiderman se colgó de una de las farolas que seguían intactas, Ironman sobrevolaba el gran cráter por el que ya empezaban a surgir temblores provocados por el ascenso de algo muy grande y fuerte. Venon por su parte se escabullo entre los coches cerca del cráter. Su cabeza babeante miro el agujero atravesando las capas de humo y polvo hasta llegar a vislumbrar la parte alta del cuerpo del poderoso hechicero devorador de dimensiones.

Por debajo solo un gran anillo de energía cósmica que abría un paso entre ambas dimensiones. A ambos lados de la pared terrosa se podían ver los túneles del metro, las tuberías del agua, el gas y la luz, las alcantarillas, todos cortados al milímetro como si la tierra que antes los sepultaba no hubiera explotado sino simplemente se desvanecía.

Dormammu parecía debilitado como si le supusiese un esfuerzo descomunal el simple hecho de respirar. Tanteo las paredes e introdujo sus manos en los túneles del metro para alzarse. Su cuerpo finalmente logro llegar al nivel de la calle. Su cabeza llameante examinaba todo a su alrededor hasta que unas telarañas le taparon los ojos.

- ¿Qué te parecen las telarañas ignifugas Dormi?- pregunto el trepamuros al tiempo que seguía lanzando redes contra la cabeza de Dormammu.

- Otra vez tu, insecto. Eres un verdadero incordio.- gruño el ente arrancándose las telarañas. Tan pronto las despejaba se encontró con las de venom mucho más resistentes y los repulsores de Ironman impedían que se las quitase.

El villano incapaz de repeler los ataques decidió acabar con sus responsables. Barrio su alrededor con una marea de llamas. Venom se alejo al tiempo que parte del simbionte se debilitaba dejando al descubierto a Eddie Brock. Spiderman se lanzo utilizando la columna de aire caliente para elevarse.

Tony simplemente se situó encima de Dormammu. Cambio el tipo de armas y apunto a la cabeza ígnea. Los misiles salieron despedidos produciendo una estela plateada. Surcaron el cielo e impactaron en el cráneo produciendo una neblina azulada. Cuando se disipo dejo ver una capa de hielo reluciente cubriendo el cráneo de Dormammu.

No duro demasiado, el hielo se resquebrajo y exploto, las llamas que cubrían su cabeza se hicieron aun más altas y el hielo había destruido las telarañas. Venom examinaba la situación había luchado con numerosos adversarios y todos ellos tenían algo en común, tenían un punto débil, y Dormammu no era diferente.

- Spidey lánzame una de tus redes- grito al desprevenido trepamuros que le miro sin entender que pretendía, pero prefirió no discutir y lanzo la fina hebra blanca. Venom la atrapo sin dificultad y empezó a pivotar sobre sí mismo con la red firmemente sujeta, tirando a su vez de Spiderman y haciéndole girar como si fuera un martillo olímpico. Tras un par de vueltas para ganar velocidad Venom soltó la red lanzando a Parker a toda velocidad contra la cabeza de Dormammu.

La fuerza era tal que el cuerpo gigantesco del villano se tambaleo y por poco cae de nuevo en su dimensión pero se mantuvo en un precario equilibrio. En ese momento Ironman lanzo dos misiles al asfalto en el que se había apoyado Dormammu. Las explosiones desintegraron la tierra ya de por si debilitada. La mano del gigante se hundió en el cráter seguida por el resto de su cuerpo. Los tres héroes contemplaron como intentaba agarrarse de nuevo a la pared, sus uñas escarbaban la tierra sin ningún cambio en su velocidad. El portal le estaba absorbiendo y no era capaz de detenerse.

- Este ya no dará problemas y yo tengo que encontrar al tullido que me ha traído aquí.- dijo Venom con tono amenazador.

-¿Tullido? Te refieres a Charles Xavier- pregunto Ironman.

- No solo hago una predicción de cómo voy a dejarlo.- susurro sibilante con una risa malévola.

- Eddie, recuerda el trato. Tendré que detenerte si haces eso.- expuso Spiderman con un tono afable para no contrariar demasiado a Venom.

- Eres un aguafiestas trepamuros.- escupió Venom mientras echaba un vistazo al portal, Dormammu ya no estaba y se estaba cerrando a toda prisa. Perdia intensidad pero durante un segundo dio un fogonazo y cambio de color a un rojo intenso. Ese cambio llamo la atención de los otros dos que también se encaramaron justo a tiempo para ver como tres cuerdas salían despedidas del pórtico a tal velocidad que ninguno pudo alegarse y esquivarlos. Se enrollaron alrededor del cuello y empezaron a tirar.

Ironman usaba sus retro propulsores a plena potencia sin ningún resultado, Spiderman y Venom lanzaban sus telarañas continuamente pero el cable seguía arrastrándolos rompiendo cada hebra a causa de la sobretensión. Estaban ya en el borde un tirón más y cayeron a plomo a través del cráter hasta llegar al vórtice. Con una última explosión de luz el portal y los tres superhéroes desaparecieron.

Los curiosos que se habían agolpado alrededor de la zona tras unos minutos de silencio comenzaron a acercarse con cautela.

Al día siguiente todos los periódicos se hacían eco de la noticia. La desaparición del famoso Tony Stark se había convertido en la noticia del año provocando un desplome en su empresa. Pepper Pops se hizo cargo de ella de forma temporal, demasiado bien conocía la vida de superhéroe como para saber que Tony volvería, aun recordaba la guerra secreta de Beyonder.

Por supuesto las desapariciones de Venom y Spiderman no se les dieron importancia y en algunos periódicos se vitoreo. A pesar que el índice de criminalidad se disparo hasta llegar al límite en el que los vengadores se vieron obligados a hacerse cargo de la ciudad.

MJ al igual que Pepper sabía que su marido acabaría volviendo pero prefirió irse a pasar unos días con la tía May para tranquilizarla.

Ninguno de ellos sabia a donde habían ido pero sabían que volverían.


	4. Las piernas de Barbara

Barbará Gordon, a si es como la conoce su padre, pero no ha sido su único nombre en los últimos años. Muchos han sido los que la llamaban Batgirl sin saber quién era realmente baja aquella mascara confeccionada en un primer intento para molestar a su padre.

Pero ha día de hoy había otra Batgirl ocupando su puesto, la tercera Batgirl, Cassandra Cain, y Barbara asumió el sobrenombre de Oráculo, tras un encuentro con el Joker quien la lisio atrapándola de por vida en una silla de ruedas.

Ahora no podía ayudar a Batman como siempre había hecho, machacando a los criminales de Gotham. En lugar de eso ahora le suministraba información crucial tanto a Batman, como a Robin, Batgirl y Nightwing, e incluso a la Liga de la justicia en varias ocasiones.

Trabajaba desde uno de los numerosos edificios de Industrias Wayne donde contaba con la suficiente energía para sus ordenadores y dándole una entrada segura a la red donde tras un largo y duro trabajo había logrado crear el sistema informático más seguro y complejo del mundo con el que se podía acceder a las bases de datos más seguras del planeta desde la CIA hasta la SAS.

En ese momento estaba apoyada en la mesa con una taza de té bajo la nariz. El suave aroma ascendía formando espirales de vapor. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Una serie de improperios rasgaron el aire frio de la madrugada.

Barbará levanto la vista para ver como Cassandra se arrancaba la máscara de Batgirl y arrogándola contra la pared para acto seguido tirarse en una silla agotada y con un labio partido .Se agarro con frustración la melena negra que le ocultaba parte del rostro. Se tiro del pelo hacia atrás como si intentase arrancárselo.

Oráculo espero paciente a que la joven Cassandra decidiera contarle que había pasado. Le había sorprendido verla así, esa actitud era más propia de Dick e incluso de Tim pero parecía que a más tiempo pasaba con ellos más cosas se le pegaban, habito que se incremento desde que aquel tipo le modifico la mente para permitirle hablar.

- Cocodrilo- fue lo único que murmuro la chica mirando a Barbará. Ella no necesito más se acerco con la silla.

- Es un animal, Cass ni siquiera tú podrías haber visto venir alguno de sus golpes.- intento calmar Barbará sabiendo lo mucho que la afectaba que alguien lograse golpearla.

- Se escondió bajo el agua del lago en el parque. Sabía que estaba allí pero aun así logro cogerme. – explico la morena mientras Barbará cogía el botiquín.

- Pues tienes suerte de que solo te allá hecho eso en el labio, recuerdo que a Tim por poco lo devora durante la TDN.

- Ya me acuerdo, menuda armo su padre. Los del helicóptero no parecían muy contentos cuando me colgué del cable para mi salida.- rememoro con una sonrisa torcida. A la vez que Barbará le pasaba un algodón con alcohol por la herida y le ponía una tirita.

- No fueron tiempos fáciles. Gracias a Bruce que pudimos salir de aquello.- frunció el entrecejo recordando a Sarah la mujer de su padre. Había dado su vida, el Joker le disparo cuando intentaba salvar a unos niños. Cuanto sufrimiento podría causar un solo hombre.- Deberías ir a dormir Cass mañana será otro día.- la muchacha se levanto y fue hasta una cama plegable no tenía fuerzas ni para ir a su cuarto. Se hecho sobre ella y al cabo de unos minutos estaba completamente dormida. Barbará recogió los utensilios médicos y decidió bajar a su dormitorio. Apago los monitores, uno por uno. Al llegar al principal vio un mensaje nuevo de Bruce. Lo abrió y lo leyó.

"_Alfred y Dick han planeado una cena para los cuatro. Mañana a las cinco. Cassandra tiene una nueva misión. Ya la conoce. No hables de la cena con ella._"

No era propio de Bruce enviar ese tipo de mensajes. En cualquier caso habría llamado. Algo no cuadraba. Miro el reloj del ordenador. Cuatro de la mañana Batman ya habrá terminado su ronda pero esto no lo ha escrito él. El primer impulso fue llamarle pero fue desechado enseguida, quien quiera que fuese había intervenido la línea y no era seguro enviar nada.

Cassandra ya estaba dormida y era peligroso despertarla. Giro la silla y empujo las ruedas para llegar hasta la puerta. La abrió y se deslizo por las múltiples rampas hasta llegar a la planta baja donde estaba su coche.

Diez minutos más tarde abandonaba la autopista y subía la carretera de montaña rumbo a la mansión Wayne. Vio la casa de Tim y su padre con las ventanas a oscuras. El padre de Tim estaría durmiendo. Giro hacia la derecha y tras desconectar la alarma y reconectarla entro en la finca.

Dejo de cualquier forma el coche y enfilo hacia la casa. Llamo a la puerta y esta se entreabrió sola. Acto seguido Barbará se agachaba hasta tocarse los pies y sacaba la pistola taser que llevaba bajo el asiento de la silla.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y sin hacer ruido hizo rodar la silla adentrándose en la casa. Los pisos superiores le estaban vedados a causa de las escaleras pero aun podía investigar la primera planta y la batcueva.

En completo silencio fue mirando en cada sala y habitación. Estaba vacía, no había rastro de vida. Alfred no aparecía, Bruce ya debería haber aparecido ante la presencia de Barbará.

Entro en la biblioteca y manipulo el reloj de péndulo que había al fondo. Con un sonido sordo el reloj desapareció en un hueco subterráneo dejando ver una rampa que bajaba adentrándose en la montaña.

Durante cinco minutos la silla se deslizaba sin esfuerzo por aquel túnel oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta de acero reforzado. Freno la silla y aguardo. Una luz intensa la cegó momentáneamente pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

La luz desapareció y con un pitido la compuerta se hizo a un lado. EL sistema de reconocimiento le había permitido el acceso. Al cruzar el umbral la compuerta volvió a cerrarse. Ante ella se hallaba un sistema de cuevas tan grande que ni siquiera Batman había logrado explorarlo en profundidad. Y tras el terremoto la cueva se hizo aun mayor al abrir pasadizos con otros sistemas cavernarios.

Lo primero que vio fue el tiranosaurio cibernético y la moneda gigante. No les prestó atención. Paso de largo el vestidor y el armero. Llego ante el poderoso ordenador que se encontraba en el centro de una planicie al tiempo que el batmovil hacia su entrada por otro de los túneles.

El atronador motor despertó a los cientos de murciélagos que moraban allí, con el batir de un millar de alas se adentraron en la oscuridad. El coche se detuvo y las luces se apagaron. Un segundo después Robín saltaba de su asiento y Batman salía silenciosamente.

Ambos se acercaron a Barbará a quien habían visto desde el coche. Robín se le acerco sonriente al tiempo que desmantelaba su bastón. Por otra parte, la expresión de Batman era inescrutable.

- ¿Qué ocurre Oráculo?- pregunto con su tono frio habitual.

- Alguien se ha colado en mi sistema, y en el tuyo. Y Alfred no está en la casa.- Resumió con eficiencia.

- Por eso has venido no estabas segura de cuanto se habían adentrado en tus sistemas.- dedujo mientras se sentaba delante de la terminal y comenzaba a pasar los filtros de seguridad por todos los registros.- Enigma esta en Arkham sin acceso a un ordenador y mucho menos a la red. Es el único que podría haberse introducido él solo. Solo queda otra opción, Ra's Al Ghul tiene los recursos necesarios para poder infiltrarse pero no veo motivos, últimamente ha estado muy tranquilo.

- Solo de ese modo podría acercarme a ti detective, si hubieras estado alerta, esto no seria así.- dijo una voz artificial surgida desde los altavoces.

- Y que te propones ahora.- retó Robín.

-Sigues sin modales por lo que veo.- repuso la voz.- Detective recordaras nuestra conversación en mis dominios hará unos años. Como bien sabes no doy mi palabra a la ligera por lo que me veo obligado a esto para mantenerla. Para poder llevar a cabo mis planes tendrás que mantenerte a un lado y por lo tanto la cueva se mantendrá sellada durante el tiempo necesario.

- ¿Y Alfred?- pregunto Barbará.

- Vuestro mayordomo se encuentra a salvo en uno de mis aposentos, he de reconocer su lealtad hacia ti detective, ha sido necesario sedarlo para mantenerlo en su habitación.

- ¿Qué te propones?- pregunto el caballero oscuro.

- Ya lo averiguaras.- aseguro Ra's al Ghul antes de que la transmisión se cortase.

- Sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno.- dijo Robín.

- Ha sellado todas las salidas, incluida las nuevas que puse tras el terremoto. Bloqueo total del ordenador. Por eso te ha traído hasta Barbará habrías sido la única que podría haber abierto la cueva desde fuera.- fue explicando Batman a medida que comprobaba la seguridad de la cueva antes de que el ordenador se apagase.

- ¿No hay ninguna salida? Bruce, tú tienes veinte planes distintos para cada situación. No me digas que nos quedaremos atrapados aquí.- pregunto Barbará apoyándose con cansancio sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Esta cueva demasiado grande para poder sellarla por completo, encontrare una salida.- explico alejándose de la luz en dirección hacia el interior de la Batcueva.

- Me vas a dejar aquí esperando.- recrimino Robín.

- Te quedas con Barbará, ella no puede seguirnos.

- Si que puede, o no recuerdas lo que has tenido escondido en el laboratorio desde hace seis meses.

- No está terminado, Lucius aun no ha perfeccionado las respuestas. Y ya hablaremos de curiosear en la cueva. – espeto molesto el murciélago.

- ¿Qué es lo que no está listo Bruce?- pregunto barbará mirándole con curiosidad.

- Nada.- atajo Batman dándoles la espalda.

- Venga Bruce, si no lo probamos no sabremos si funciona.- insistió Tim quitándose el antifaz para frotarse los ojos.

- No.

- Sabes que en cuanto te vayas lo hare de todas formas.- afirmo Tim con una sonrisa ladeada que le valió una mirada helada de su mentor.

- Eres peor que Damián. Está bien tráelo de una vez.- accedió Bruce al tiempo que Robín salía corriendo tras una puerta. Un minuto más tarde volvía arrastrando una pesada caja metálica. La dejo caer a los pies de Barbará y con una simple orden de voz de Batman los cerrojos hidráulicos cedieron mostrando su interior, un amasijo informe de metal o eso parecía pero tras sacarlo de la caja con grandes esfuerzos y expandirlo, Barbará vio lo que en realidad era. Unas piernas ortopédicas fabricadas por Waynetech para el ejercito, aun se veía el monograma del cuerpo de marines. Barbará había leído sobre ellos, no solo aumentarían la fuerza y velocidad de los soldados sino que serian un buen ahorro para el gobierno al poder usar a soldados ya entrenados en combate aunque sufrieran algún tipo de amputación o lesión medular. No sería necesario reclutar nuevos soldados, los exoesqueletos permitirían combatir a cualquier soldado independientemente de su estado físico. Por supuesto ella no se había hecho falsas ilusiones, eran de sobra conocidos los defectos que aun quedaban por resolver como la respuesta de la maquinaria a los movimientos del usuario, se dieron casos en los primeros prototipos de extremidades arrancadas por culpa del exceso de presión en los músculos artificiales.

- Esto es temporal Babs, solo hasta que salgamos de la cueva, aun quedan meses de pruebas para que eso funcione correctamente.- le advirtió Bruce mientras se lo colocaba cuidadosamente. Tardo media hora en instalarlo y otra media hora en ajustar la electrónica. – Bien Babs, ahora piensa con todas tus fuerzas en levantarte.- La chica cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, de repente cientos de leds se iluminaron en aquella maquina y con un suave siseo Barbará Gordon volvía a estar de pie. Al abrir los ojos y ver la hazaña con la que llevaba años soñando, se le saltaron las lagrimas y le falló la concentración y de no ser por Robín se abria caído.

- No me lo puedo creer.- exclamo extasiada de felicidad. A los pocos minutos ya daba pequeños saltos, siempre había sido inteligente y no tardo en cogerle el truco.

- Muy bien Barbará ahora viene lo complicado, tendrás que seguirnos, como será una exploración iremos despacio de todas formas. Ve con cuidado, si se estropea en mitad de la cueva será Tim quien te traiga en brazos.- explico Batman antes de ponerse en pie tras las últimas comprobaciones al equipo. Tim iba a replicar pero prefirió guardar silencio, ya había forzado su suerte en extremo.

No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando una luz cegadora y resplandeciente inundo la estancia iluminando toda la caverna, incluso zonas a las que ni las potentes luces halógenas de Empresas Wayne habían llegado. Batman ya estaba en posición de ataque al comprobar la imposibilidad de huida o refugio bajo aquella luz cegadora. Robín armo su bastón y se puso delante de Barbará sin darse cuenta.

La chica por su parte imito a sus compañeros aun a sabiendas de que no sabía si las piernas soportarían el estrés de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. De pronto la luz se intensificó de tal forma que parecía que estuvieran en la estación espacial de la JLA durante el amanecer que en la cueva.

La luz se torno morada un instante para pasar a un azul suave al siguiente. Una sombra gigantesca surgió de entre la luz y avanzo decidida aumentando la oscuridad con cada paso. Al quinto Todos perdieron la conciencia y desaparecieron. La luz se debilito hasta dejar la cueva tal como estaba al principio sumida en las sombras.

Una segunda luz esta vez dorada apareció un segundo y al siguiente volvió a desaparecer pero no sin antes haber traído a un nuevo visitante.

- Has sido un poco brusco hijo, teníamos que ser sutiles en extremo. Tu intromisión es contraproducente y más en este caso. Ese hombre es peligroso si tiene información.- recrimino el nuevo ocupante de la cueva.

- Es un humano, no es ninguna amenaza.- rechazo con arrogancia el primero.

- Ese simple humano a vencido a varios dioses de este universo.

- Serán dioses débiles de un mundo débil.

- De todas formas, no vuelvas a inmiscuirte tanto y menos con mis elegidos o tendré que seleccionar y llevar yo también a los tuyos.

- Esta bien pero se me agota la paciencia.

- Un grupo más y podremos comenzar mientras terminamos de recolectar a nuestros campeones.

- Excelente, ya tengo a mi primer combatiente listo, espero que el tuyo este en las mismas condiciones.

- Ya lo veras Bauglir, ten paciencia.

- Odio ese nombre.- gruño la figura antes de convertirse en humo y desvanecerse, la segunda también se evaporo en el aire.


	5. El velo

Luna y Harry entraron en una sala que llevaban dos décadas sin pisar. La sala de la muerte en cuyo centro se hallaba un pórtico de proporciones colosales. El velo que cubría el marco se movía con lentitud mortal.

Los dos oían como un murmullo en el borde de lo perceptible. Como el susurro de mil almas atrapadas, abotagadas por el tiempo, encerradas en un espacio entre los espacios.

Tras la batalla en la sala de las profecías nadie quiso escuchar a Harry que alegaba constantemente que había oído esas voces. Todos decían que había sido a causa de la tensión de la situación. Ninguno le creyo, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, la mujer que estaba a su lado si le escucho e incluso las oyó también.

Eran los únicos que habían oído esas voces, hasta ahora, uno de los inefables estaba estudiando aquel velo y acabo por descubrir por casualidad lo ocurrido en esa sala cuando Harry Potter entro en ella por primera vez.

Bajaron por la escalinata de piedra granítica hasta la base de la sala a unos veinte o treinta metros de la puerta. Harry miro a las gradas vio a su mujer acompañada de su hermano y su mejor amiga.

Ron y Hermione discutían en voz baja mientras Ginny solo tenía ojos para su pelinegro, tenía un aura de inseguridad, no le parecía buena idea aquel experimento pero Harry llevaba preguntándose por esas voces desde que las oyó y no iba a ser ella quien le negase la oportunidad de saber la verdad.

Por su parte Luna miro entristecida como su marido no había podido acompañarla, no había podido verse desde hacía un par de meses, desde que ella se había ido en un viaje de estudios al Congo. Y nada más llegar a Inglaterra se había encontrado con Harry para pedirle un favor.

Había accedido y le envió un patronus a Eirian para decirle donde estaría pero por desgracia su encantadora sobrina había escogido ese día para obedecer a los genes Weasley y hacer una gamberrada por lo que Eirian siendo el director de Hogwarts tuvo que quedarse para una charla y pensar el castigo que le impondría porque por supuesto a Lilly la había pillado su tío en vez de un profesor.

Y si no había visto a su marido tampoco había logrado ver a su pequeña Alicia. La habían dejado con Ted y Vic mientras ella hacia su primera investigación en cinco años, era idea de Eirian, Alicia tenía cuatro años no era un bebe y a Luna se le notaba demasiado que echaba de menos el trabajo de campo y eso era algo que no se podía suplir con una visita al zoológico mensual con la niña.

Ese viaje a África era prometedor pero fue una pérdida de tiempo cuando llego se encontró con que una tribu había espantado a la criatura que estaba estudiando, obligándola a pasar la frontera. Acabo en un país que Luna no podía visitar, estaban en plena guerra civil y a cualquiera que se le ocurriese entrar era fusilado en el acto.

Así que un viaje de dos meses a la basura. Tendría que haber ido a Noruega como le sugirió Eirian. Al menos habría disfrutado del paisaje, la sabana nunca le entusiasmo y la selva era un terreno tedioso.

Llegaron al atrio donde se encontraba el inefable al cargo de la investigación junto a una mesita llena de pociones que iba mezclando con cautela y meticulosidad.

- ¡Ah! Ya están aquí. Perfecto la poción esta lista, esto debería permitirme oir las voces que ustedes escuchan. – dijo el inefable dándoles un frasco con un liquido verdoso a cada uno, Luna se lo bebió sin más, Harry fue más reacio con algo de desconfianza le dio un sorbo para descubrir porque Luna se lo había bebido de un trago. Estaba asqueroso, se bebió el resto sin pensar para evitar vomitar.- Bien ahora mientras esperamos a que haga efecto debo hacer un par de encantmientos y lanzar un par de pociones si son tan amables de ayudarme, láncenlas al mismo tiempo que ejecuto el hechizo.- les ofreció dos frasco más de un tono azul iridiscente.

El inefable se puso delante del velo y levanto la varita de la que surgió una especie de cable plateado que se envolvía alrededor del pórtico. Harry y Luna tiraron los frascos y estos se rompieron en los pilares con una bola de humo naranja.

Durante unos minutos no paso nada en aquel momento el velo se volvió brillante, adquiriendo una tonalidad blanca, impoluta dejo de balancearse y se quedo rígido, todos se acercaron como si fueran polillas atraídas por la luz de una vela.

El inefable se acerco lentamente al pórtico, adelanto uno de sus brazos hasta que sus dedos rozaron el velo, en el mismo instante en que sus yemas lo rozaron salió despedido cinco metros. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor y vieron que el inefable que era un chico de unos treinta años con el pelo negro. Y ahora veían a un hombre que sobrepasaba por mucho los ochenta, se le había caído el pelo y el poco que le quedaba era blanco. La piel de un tono aceitunado ahora era como una muestra de cuero para sofá.

Harry y Ron le incorporaron con precaución, el inefable tosió y se doblo por la mitad con arcadas. Escupió un coagulo de sangre, a cada segundo el estado era cada vez peor. Las arcadas se volvían más constantes y las convulsiones más violentas.

Ninguno tenía conocimientos en medicina avanzada como para saber que hechizo seria el adecuado. Se desplomo sin fuerzas. No intentaron volver a ponerlo en pie. Aunque hubiera servido de poco el mago estaba muerto.

Hermione hacia cinco minutos que había mandado un patronus para alertar a alguien. Ninguno se movió, miraban sin comprender el cuerpo yaciente del inefable. Pasaron los minutos y no venia nadie, Harry fue el primero en darse la vuelta e ir a buscar ayuda, pero no pudo hacer nada en cuanto toco el primer escalón salió proyectado por el aire hasta el velo que lo absorbió como en otro tiempo y situación ocurriera con su padrino.

El resto no tener ninguna reacción, no tuvieron tiempo en absoluto para hacerlo, uno por uno todos fueron atravesando el velo sin poder poner oposición alguna. Tras desaparecer Luna, la sala entera se volvió resplandeciente, cada rincón se convirtió en luz. Un segundo después todo en la sala había vuelto a la normalidad. El velo volvía a ser una mortaja grisácea que se balanceaba con una brisa inexistente.

El cuerpo sin vida del mago aun seguía en la sala. Su mano se movió lentamente, las arrugas desaparecieron, la piel se emblanqueció hasta volverse traslucida dejando ver una red infinita de venas con diseños irreconocibles.

Con un movimiento ágil se puso en pie al tiempo que su túnica se desintegraba dando paso a una armadura verde cubierta de motivos florales como si en vez de ser de metal fuera una planta de hiedra que envolvía el cuerpo del hombre.

No le gustaba en nada tener que hacer aquello de esa forma tan brusca sin pizca de sofisticación, pero su hijo se impacientaba y podía cometer alguna estupidez como había hecho en el otro mundo.

O como había hecho en el suyo propio al intentar conquistarlo a sabiendas de que en sus intentos se volvía cada vez más y más débil, ahora solo era una sombra de lo que había sido, aunque los mortales le creían un dios todopoderoso no era nada comparado con lo que fue, capaz de modificar la propia realidad con un simple pensamiento.

Aunque sus poderes siempre habían estado demasiado ligados al caos de ahí que se llevase tan mal con sus hermanos con los que combatió en demasiadas ocasiones y los llevo a tener que abandonar a su suerte a sus hijos con los que también combatió por la supremacía.

Ahora tendría que volver al campo de batalla, aun no estaban todos pero Melkor ya no permitiría más retrasos y ahora contaba con las suficientes fuerzas para comenzar el juego, le bastarían durante los primeros campeonatos mientras él seguía "reclutando" los que quedaban.

Miro con detenimiento la sala en busca de algo delatador pero no lo vio, cuando su minuciosa observación le dio los resultados que buscaba se introdujo en el velo desvaneciendo su cuerpo como ocurrieron con Harry y los demás.


End file.
